muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
What Time Is It on Sesame Street?
'What Time Is It On Sesame Street?' is a concept album that talks about different times of the day, and what people do at those times. It was released with a gatefold sleeve, the inside of which consisted of a collage of photographs showing people doing all kinds of activities, with a little picture of a clock inside each photo, showing what time it would be. The album also included an insert of a cardboard clock with movable plastic hands. The record also had an inner sleeve with the words, "What time is it?", and pictures of 12 clocks, showing 1:00 through 12:00. The album was written, composed and produced entirely by Jeff Moss. Track listing '''Side One' #Good Morning - Bob and Marylou #Breakfast Time - Ernie and Cookie Monster #How Do You Get from Here to There? - The Anything Muppets #Clean-Up Time - Bob and Oscar the Grouch #The People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and The Anything Muppets #Lunchtime - Big Bird Side Two #Naptime - Ernie and Bert #Children in the Playground - Bob #Sound Song - Simon Soundman #I'm Gonna Build the Biggest House You've Ever Seen - Grover #What Do You Have For Dinner? - Marylou #Rubber Duckie - Ernie #See You Tomorrow - Bob Notes *While most of these songs are new, two classic songs from The Sesame Street Book & Record also appear, although they are slightly different. "The People in Your Neighborhood" is a new version, featuring Bob talking to a grocer and a shoemaker. "Rubber Duckie" is the original recording, but there is an added introduction by Bert, wondering where Ernie is, and then noticing that it's 6:00, and that there's only one place Ernie could be at that time. *Despite the fact that Prairie Dawn appears on the album cover, another girl named Marylou appears on the album itself, with no appearance from Prairie Dawn whatsoever. Like Prairie Dawn, Marylou is voiced by Fran Brill. Cast *Bob McGrath as Bob *Frank Oz as Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover *Jim Henson as Ernie *Fran Brill as Marylou *Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Jerry Nelson as Simon Soundman *with Richard Hunt Credits *Music, lyrics and continuity written and produced by Jeffrey Moss *Musical director: Jim Timmens *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Engineering by Frank Laico and Don Young *Musical arrangements by Dave Conner and Jeffrey Moss *Associate producer: Geri Van Rees *Project supervisor: Arthur Shimkin *Project director: Sharon Lerner *Project coordinator: Debbie Kovacs *Art director: Robert Pierce *Cover photography: Neil Selkirk *Collage created by Penny Ekstein *Collage photography by R. J. Cass, Jr. *Executive producer of Sesame Street: Jon Stone *Musicians: Robert Alexander, Dave Conner, Bob Cranshaw, Mel Davis, Danny Epstein, Wally Kane, Steve Little, Jim Mitchell, Jim Timmens and David Tofani Other releases Image:noimage-big.png| 1977 Sesame Street Records C-5017 Image:WhatTimeIsItOnSS8track.jpg| 1977 Sesame Street Records Image:noimage-big.png| Sesame Street Records C 79012 Image:noimage-big.png| Sight & Sound GNL-223 Image:GNL2305WhatTimeCassette.jpg| Sight & Sound GNL-2305 International releases Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8026 SummitWhatTimeOnSSCassette.jpg| Australia Summit Records CS-8026 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records AXIS 6371 File:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records TC-AXIS-6371 File:CTW22517WhatTimeCassette.jpg| Canada Sesame Street Records CTW 25517 Image:WhatTimeJapan.jpg| Japan, 1991 Sony Records SRCS 5453 See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums